Forgotten Promises
by Julian-and-Ivy-Always
Summary: Ethan has left Gwen for Theresa again. How could she possibly cope with her emotions? All things change when someone unexpected saves her from her problems. Gwen/???. Keep in mind that Gwen was not pregnant and she didn’t marry Ethan. P.S. I hate Theres


Forgotten Promises  
  
(Prologue)  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen but it's over."  
  
That was last phrase that Ethan uttered to his stunned fiancee before leaving her breathless at the alter. The feelings that soon took over were both unbearable and overwhelming for the blonde. She just stood there for a few moments, trying to sink in all that Ethan had just told her. Moments just before being declared husband and wife, he had struggled with the right words to say to her. He didn't mean for her to get hurt, he really didn't, but he knew he couldn't trap her into a world where there was another woman in his heart. She would only feel unappreciated and unloved. Ethan could not watch and live his life knowing Gwen could sense something not right in her husband. Soon enough she would begin to regret marrying her highschool sweetheart in a few years into the future, and soon would he, for dragging on the relationship when it wasn't what he wanted. Yes, Gwen did mean the world to him, but Ethan could hardly deny the unexpected brunette that came crashing into his life and made all things hectic. Somewhere through all the memories created between the two, he had fallen for another woman. The feelings just flourished gradually, as he found himself drifting further from his old flame once again. However, Gwen could not understand his intentions of only protecting her from a possible loveless marriage. He saw the way his parents acted towards each other. His father, or what was once his father, was hardly a man in Ethan's eyes. Lusting over another woman while married to his mother Ivy. Ethan feared dearly that he too would picture himself as Julian, not in the sense that he'd sleep with random women, but that he would hurt his wife emotionally and mentally with the anguish and thought planted in her mind that she wasn't good enough. That she wasn't worth being appreciated enough to be loved and be devoted to unconditionally no matter what. There was a huge obstacle in the way. Him loving another woman would have ultimately tear them apart in the upcoming future. Ethan would not be able to stop himself from picturing his life with that other woman. Wondering shamelessly what would have happened if he chose to tell her how he longed for her deeply and wanted to spend his life loving her. Even with the sincerest words, Ethan could not let down Gwen gently about his never ending affection for Theresa. There was no other way of revealing it. Although Gwen always knew deep in the back of her head that there was still a spark that lingered between her ex-fianceé and her foe, the outcome was still just as dreadful and bewildering. It left her in awe. Especially the specific time and place he chose to reveal the truth. At their own wedding! She had the toughest time answering him. Searching endlessly for how to reply to him. He had just put a damper on everything she though was true and pure. Their love for each other. This was suppose to be the most happiest day of their lives and now, he acted as if it hardly mattered. Only his personal feelings were significant enough to spoil Gwen's perfect day. He didn't consider her feelings! How could he? He told the whole world that their relationship was over. Had he told her in private like a decent and mannered person, maybe she could handle the blow a bit more easily and with more caution. But there she was, standing there after being humiliated in front of the whole town. She could tell they were shocked just as she was with the news. The whole church unfolded in a mingle of whispers and stuns. Her mother Rebecca clenched onto Julian suddenly, not daring to blink at the situation unfolding right before her eyes. Her poor daughter was being dumped by her fiancé in front of everyone. She turned to her lover for a reassuring gesture that this was all a joke. A nightmare. Anything. Just not reality. She didn't receive one. Instead all she got was a pat on her hand as it tugged on Julian's arm securely. Gwen, on the other hand had no one to hold onto to. Nothing to keep herself from falling into a hole. A hole of despair, regret, pain and loss. What could she say to the man that stood before her? That it was all okay? That everything was just fine with him not only calling off the ceremony, but putting an end to their bittersweet relationship? All that escaped from Gwen's lips was a quick quiver, while her eyes revealed all the emotion that ran inside of her. Her legs shook endlessly, barely able to support her weight, but her hands tensed. Her blood suddenly went cold just like her eyes. There was still a hint of anguish in them but now they had overcome with rage and regret. Her fingers ached to teach Ethan Winthrop a lesson for treating her like trash. He didn't even have to tell her the reason for him calling everything off. She knew. Oh she knew it was all Theresa's attempts to make him fall in love with her again. And he did. Somehow he did and now Gwen had to deal with the consequences of Ethan's choice to leave her. Itching for destructive revenge for her ex-fiancé and his lover, Gwen did all that she could think of doing at the moment. In one quick but mighty swift, she slapped Ethan across the jaw as if he was yesterday's garbage. At least that's how she felt inside. She wanted to show him just how much this information struck her emotionally. As Ethan rested his hand over the pain filled area, Gwen made one last attempt to make eye contact with him before running out of the church in a hurry. She wanted to leave Ethan and his precious Theresa. She wanted to leave her mother's advice to win him back, she wanted to leave the embarrassment of everyone watching her get dumped. She just wanted to leave the whole world behind her. That's all she wanted to do now. Be alone. Only a trail of transparent tears were left behind bitterly. 


End file.
